Shouldn't
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: There are a lot of things Peter shouldn't do. Liking his younger brother being one of them. Yaoi. Smut. And incest. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ender's Game. I only have my sad twisted ideas. **

_Thoughts_

**Peter's pov**

_This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be looking at him in this way. _My hands trembled slightly._ I shouldn't be running my hands over his body like we could go further than this. Well whatever this was. Bonding. Intimacy. Incest._

To make things clear I didn't always have these feeling about my younger brother. And I know I could probably have any girl or boy with my charismatic personality and handsome face. I am the dream boy that they would want to take home to their parents. Or even just for a roll in the sack.

With my wonderful proportioned body I would have them screaming in pleasure. But that is nothing compared to Ender. His childlike face even as a teenager. His slim figure that makes my mind turn to mush even when he isn't actually present. His way of making everything seem so easy and yet so complicated at the same time. The fact that he won the war and got to come home. Well to a place that our parents bought us children so we could bond. If they only knew what kind of bonding I had my mind on for hours everyday. They would have shipped him out to the colonies to keep him away from me.

Too late for that now though. Coming out as Locke and Ender's brother I became a top authority figure in the world. With Valentine busy with all her work the task of amusing Ender fell to me. As crazy as that sounds. Everyone seems to forget how I treated him as a child. Or maybe they think I wont jeopardize my position with how far I've come. But obviously I'm doing that with what I'm trying to do now.

"Ugh Peter! Stop please!" His face contorted in pleasure. Moving my hand slower, I snapped out of my thoughts to focus on the pleasant sight in front of me. "Peter I'm coming!"

"No you aren't. C'mon scream my name. Maybe then I'll let you." Smirking as I held tightly onto the base of his cock. The tip leaking his precious precum onto the couch we were laying on. "Didn't you learn anything about endurance when you were at battle school? Maybe I should just have my way with you. I'm certaintly ready enough."

Rubbing my erection into his bare leg, I shifted and grabbed a ribbon from the table that just happened to be there. Tying it in place of my hand I lifted him up onto my lap. With our erections touching in all the right places. Reaching to his perfect pale round bum I gave it a small slap. Enjoying the sight of the pink handprint my cock hardened even further. And even more so the small whine he gave as he leaned into my embrace.

"Oh you like that don't you. Did that bully at battleschool do that for you? Did you stick your ass out? Begging for it. You whore." I shoved a finger into his opening. Biting my lip as I felt him sucking it in. Pulling it in and out, I stretched the opening a little at a time.

Taking my hand out to pour some lube on it. When it was nice and slick I entered him again with two fingers. And then with three. Raising the amount until I felt he was ready. "Hmm I'm going to enter now. Your cunt was so nice and wet for me. Is it always like this?"

Groaning I pushed my cock into him. Forcing him to sit and take it all in at once. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears. But he started a steady rhythm. Riding my dick as if he couldn't get enough. His hard little erection hitting my stomach with every motion.

"Peter please! Ugh please! Let me come. I'll do anything!" He buried his face in my chest. Breathing hard as he kept up the rhythm.

"Anything?" I laughed. "Keep riding my cock and I might let you come."

Going faster I grunted as he tightened around me. Raising to meet him with a thrust of my own. Quickly untying the ribbon he shot out onto our stomachs. With the last hard throbs of his walls surrounding me, I came. Pouring into him. Forcing him to accept all of the manifestations of my feelings.

Sliding out of him, I groaned at the loss of heat. Panting he sat back and tried to ignore the sticky feeling between his legs. Getting up and turning around, I pulled him up into my arms. Almost falling I grabbed him and took him to the bathroom. Starting the shower I went and grabbed us two towels.

As I busied myself, I heard him shift behind me. "Why do you do those things with me?"

Pausing in mid step. I hide my face by letting the fog cover the mirror before speaking. "Would you rather I kill you? You have a useful purpose to me this way. Unless you would like to go find some hooker on a street."

"No I would not." I glanced back to see him wringing his hands.

"Than be glad that your older brother is taking care of your little problem and not telling our parents about your attraction to the same sex. Hmm how shocked they would be. Even with them renouncing their religion all those years ago I don't think they would be all that accepting." Smirking as I turned to look at him.

"Why would you do that?" Ahh such a simple question.

"Cause I love you Ender. And if you ever did hook up with some random person. Well lets just say the punishment you would receive would not be to your liking."

Silence followed after. And it went on until it was time for bed. Climbing into the bed I forced him to share with me. I watched as he slipped in and buried himself under the covers. But I heard I faint 'goodnight' leave his mouth.

_There are a lot of things I shouldn't have done. Most I have come to regret to some degree. But I will never regret loving you..._

_...Ender..._

**A/N: Well my second lemon. And incest at that. Hmm I will probably pair Ender with everyone at some point. Let me know how I did please. I like constructive critism. Just don't be obnoxious about it. Bye and review please.**


End file.
